


Rounded with a Little Sleep

by ItCameFromOuterAce



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Added bonus sex scene, Alternate Universe - Harem, But someone might and I don't want this sneaking around someone's blocked filters so, Flash Fic, Good Guy Somnus, I don't see it that way, Immortality, Incest, M/M, Possible Distant Ancestor Incest, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Sleepy Kisses, Unbeta'd, but i'm slow, s, that took me a week to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCameFromOuterAce/pseuds/ItCameFromOuterAce
Summary: One of the immortal kings needs to get his beauty sleep.  Too bad half his harem thinks otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Possible Incest. There are over 100 generations between these characters in cannon and they don't have a familial relationship here, but take care. I want you to be safe, reader.
> 
> For the prompt:  
> Somnus/bros, Royal Harem  
> Date: 2019-04-16 07:40 am (UTC)  
> From: (Anonymous)  
> Noctis and co are all a part of King Somnus' harem.
> 
> Bonus:  
> ++++ Noct is Somnus' favorite  
> ++++++++ he makes them fuck each other when he doesn't want to do the work  
> +++++++++++++sometimes he loans one or more to Ardyn
> 
> Happy ending AU diverging from the Ep. Ardyn short. Somnus isn't a douche, they defeat the scourge, but the Lucis Caelum bros are immortal due to some fuckery. Also, the bros all have day jobs. I think they'd get bored if they were full-time concubines.

Somnus Lucis Caelum, the Preserver King of Lucis, Guardian of the Crystal, Brother to the Savior King, most exhausted man in his chambers, looked down upon his Favourite and seriously considered sleeping on his couch. In defiance of his slight stature, and the size of the bed, Noctis had managed to sprawl across the surface and one of the other concubines in a way that made it impossible for the king to join them without waking one or both. He’d had a very long day at the negotiation table with the ambassadors from Accordo and Tenebre and just wanted to sleep. Actually, he wanted to dump the whole fishing rights mess on Ardyn, but his turn on the throne wouldn’t be up for another decade.

Somnus glanced back into the common area of his apartments, but his senior attendants had already withdrawn to separate sleeping quarters after helping him disrobe and the door was pulled shut, indicating a request for privacy. Gladio and Ignis had been assisting him all day at the talks and needed their rest as well. Still, it would be unseemly for the king to allow himself to be barred from his own bed even without witnesses. Noctis tended to sleep soundly, and had been studying magic with his father all day, so Somnus bent, slid both hands under his nude form, and gently pushed him to the center of the bed. Noctis grumbled in his sleep and rolled into Somnus’ arms as he was moved. The king suppressed his amusement at the young mage, but a chuckle slipped through. Violet eyes shot open in the low light of the room as the king’s fourth, a guardsman with artistic ambitions and talent, pushed himself up from the bed and tugged Somnus onto the bed to greet him with an enthusiastic kiss.

Somnus returned the gesture gladly and resigned himself to remain awake for a while longer as Noctis stirred between them. Part of the reason Somnus had courted Prompto into his bed was the joyful enthusiasm and skill the blonde brought to bear on most tasks. He’d even managed to get Somnus’ phone to provide a video conversation with Ardyn the week prior, and Somnus was sure Ardyn had only cooperated to spend the time getting to know Prompto despite how far away he was from the crown city. Ardyn had rather indiscreetly enquired if Prompto was amenable to being shared, but he wouldn't be back for months yet to act on it. Noctis roust himself and pushed his way into the kiss; Prompto pulled back to transfer his attentions to the other’s neck. Noctis moaned into Somnus’ mouth. Another reason he'd been invited was how well Prompto fit in with the others.

It was good to get new blood in the citadel. Ignis and Noctis both belonged to families that had served the crown for the past four or five generations, although Somnus fancied a resemblance in both Regis and Noctis to a thief that had tricked her way into the court and made off with some priceless relics a few centuries earlier. Gladiolus could trace his family all the way back to the founding, to dear Gilgamesh. Prompto was apparently a foundling adopted by merchants in the city, though his fair features placed him from far away.

Noctis tried to deepen the kiss and twisted in his arms so Somnus could feel his arousal. Unfortunately, his exhaustion asserted itself and his flesh refused to stir. Prompto touched Somnus’ shoulder, ran his hand up to his temple and carded though his hair. He murmured, “Noct's been waiting for you to fuck him all night.” Noctis quivered slightly and hummed his assent against Somnus’ lips.

Somnus broke the kiss with a sigh and shifted to bring his legs onto the bed. He caught Prompto’s downward glance and look of dismay with mild humour. Prompto had excellent night vision for a mortal, but hadn't yet learned to mask his disappointment like a courtier. “Apologies, my loves, but I won't be able to oblige you until I've slept. Perhaps in the morning?” He glanced between two sets of pouting eyes and was relieved to see understanding.

“Ok, if you're sure.” Noctis whispered, “but, y’know, Prompto got me all ready. You wouldn’t need to do any work.” There was a reason Noctis was his Favourite. Somnus tried to rally, but with no avail. He laid himself down into the pillows, stretched his long legs against the mattress, and pulled Noctis against his chest. He pressed a chaste kiss to the top of his head and Noctis settled against him with a sigh. Prompto took a moment to adjust himself in his pajamas before trying to relax as well.

A thought occurred to Somnus. “Prompto, why don't you attend to Noctis tonight?” Two heads perked up at that. Noctis turned to look at Prompto, who shrugged and nodded, before looking back at Somnus.

“Want us to use one of the other beds so you can get your sleep?” Prompto’s consideration of others was by far his most charming trait, and he had many. Somnus reached for him and pulled him over for another kiss.

“Stay.”


	2. Bonus snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fade to black.

After a few moments Prompto broke off the kiss and turned his attention to the mage lying between him and his King. Somnus settled against the pillows to watch as Noctis gripped Prompto’s shoulders and nearly pulled himself off the bed to get closer. Prompto lay down, covering Noctis’s nude form with his body as Noct slid one hand through the arm hole of the sleeveless shirt Prompto was wearing, seeking more skin-contact. Somnus watched the two tangle together for a few minutes before his eyes drifted shut.

He rousted a few minutes later and found he’d rolled to protectively spoon the two mortals. Noctis had scooched up the pillows and had his head on Somnus’s shoulder as Prompto pushed down his pajama pants, effort complicated by Noct trying to wrap his legs around him. His free arm was slung over Prompto’s back; the younger man was already breathing hard as Noctis fumbled for his member in the tight crush of bodies. The two of them lined up, but Prompto hesitated a moment. “I’m ready, I’m so, so ready,” the mage murmured his encouragement before interrupting himself with a soft moan as the guardsman pressed in.

Prompto set a languid pace, rolling his hips as he held himself up with his arms braced on the mattress. Noctis lazily stroked himself between them. Somnus pressed a kiss into Noct’s hair and rubbed Prompto’s shoulder. “You’re both so beautiful together.” He said softly, not wanting to break the quiet mood. As much joy as he got from either of them separately; Somnus felt truly fortunate to have them together in his arms. The centuries could be hard to bear and he and his brother weren’t lucky enough to always be friends, but being here and now was a blessing.

Prompto looked over to Somnus with a smile a touch too shy for a man in the midst of making love and the king felt compelled to duck in and steal a kiss. Prompto’s rhythm stuttered as responded to Somnus. He let his hand wander down Prompto’s back and pushed up under his shirt to rest against the small of his back. Prompto broke the kiss after a moment and shared another with Noctis.

“I’m close.” Noct panted against Propto’s mouth and the blond shifted; bringing his knees in a bit and moving with urgency. Somnus watched raptly in the dark room as Noctis fell apart with a breathy moan. He spilled on his hand and stomach evan as Prompto bit his lip and stuttered to a halt, panting through his nose as he found his own completion inside Noctis. Somnus felt his member try to stir at the sight, but calmed himself; they’d all be here in the morning.

Prompto slipped free of Noctis and pushed himself up onto wobbly knees. To Somnus’s quiet amusement, the blond looked longingly toward the bathroom before he stipped off his shirt to clean Noctis up. He pitched it off the side of the bed before settling back down. “Well done.” Somnus brushed his lips against and already drowsing Noctis, tugged Prompto a little closer into his arms, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. snippier snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some morning lovin'

Somnus woke to soft giggles and shushing. The bed shook slightly as bodies moved. Somnus cracked an eye and slammed it shut in regret as sunlight streamed through the window. He'd overslept.

"Good morning your majesty." Came the dulcet tones of Ignis being a little shit. He only used the title behind closed doors when he was giving Somnus a hard time. "I took the liberty of canceling your non-essential appointments and moved everything else to the a-afternoon." Somnus blinked as wakefulness returned. Why had Ignis stuttered? He turned and found the advisor seated unnaturally, facing in from the edge of the bed, with Prompto's face buried in his lap. He had a rough fistful of blond hair and was guiding the younger man up and down. "I also… took pains to prevented these two from waking you.”

Noctis snorted where he lay at the head of the bed, idly working a toy in himself. "You did promise last night." He said with wry humor. He rolled toward Somnus. 

"None of that," Ignis mock-scolded, "let his majesty attend his ablutions fir- aah!" Prompto, clearly not appreciating Ignis’s ability to use a three-syllable word at the moment, took control of his pace. Somnus and Noctis watched in awe as Ignis fell apart under Prompto's ministrations. He thankfully slumped forward against Prompto instead of back off the bed. Prompto sat back and rubbed the back of his hand against his mouth. Noctis grabbed an arm and pulled Ignis to lie next to him as he rode out the aftershocks.

Prompto looked smug. He let Ignis be pulled around him and hopped off the bed. He walked around to Somnus’s side, leaned in like he was going for a kiss, but stopped short. "Lemme brush my teeth first." He turned and walked toward the en suite. The normally shy man was fully nude, and Somnus watched the sculpted muscles of his back and legs move together.

He quickly decided he needed to clean up as well and rolled out of bed. Noctis made an amused sound as he followed Prompto to the bathroom. He caught the blond at the door and pulled him in for a quick kiss before pushing past him to start warming up the shower. Indoor plumbing was still his favorite invention, right up there with waterproof personal lubricant.


End file.
